Do You Like This Character
Topic created by Nytemare457. He first found this topic on Board 8, and decided to make his own version for OT. Results By Rating #Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo): 100% votes #Shinichi Akiyama (Liar Game): 100% Votes #Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes #Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes #Holo (Spice and Wolf): 97.56% votes #Fate Testarossa Harlaown (Nanoha): 96.67% votes #Roronoa Zoro (One Piece): 95.83% votes #Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 95.56% votes #Ku Fei (Negima!): 95.45% votes #Nougami Neuro (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro): 95.00% votes #Yako Katsuragi (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro): 95.00% votes #Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai): 94.74% votes #Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 93.62% votes #Youhei Sunohara (Clannad): 93.48% votes #Alucard (Hellsing): 92.86% votes #Ladd Russo (Baccano!): 92.50% votes #Isaac Dian (Baccano): 92.19% votes #Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes #Hiyori (Lucky Star): 92.00% votes #Akari Mizunashi (Aria): 91.67% votes #Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 91.49% votes #Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima!): 91.30% votes #Kaede Nagase (Negima!): 91.30% votes #Chachamaru Karakuri (Negima!): 91.30% votes #Archer (Fate/Stay Night): 91.07% votes #Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh): 90.91% votes #Sayo Aisaka (Negima!): 90.91% votes #Miria Harvent (Baccano): 90.63% votes #Jack Rakan (Negima!): 90.57% votes #Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!): 90.57% votes #L (Death Note): 90.48% votes #Brandon Heat (Gungrave): 90.48% votes #Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night): 90.48% votes #Nanoha Takamichi (Nanoha): 90.16% votes #Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star): 90.00% votes #Nice Holystone (Baccano): 90.00% votes #Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!): 90.00% votes #Kurz Weber (Full Metal Panic!): 90.00% votes #Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 89.80% votes #Rika Furude (Higurashi): 89.47% votes #Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes #Alphones Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes #Kohaku (Tsukihime): 89.28% votes #Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 89.28% votes #Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime): 89.19% votes #Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes #Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes #Jun Watarase (Happiness!): 88.89% #Graham Specter (Baccano!): 88.89% votes #Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima!): 88.57% votes #Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken): 88.24% votes #Ai (Aria): 88.24% votes #Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 87.80% votes #Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa (Negima): 87.72% votes #Hei (Darker Than Black): 87.50% votes #The Dog (Elfen Lied): 87.50% votes #Kizuna Aikawa (Prunus Girl): 87.50% votes #Freddie (Cromartie High School): 87.50% votes #Aigis (Persona 3): 87.27% votes #Negi Springfield (Negima!): 87.04% votes #Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 86.21% votes #Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes #Konoka Konoe (Mahou Sensei Negima!): 85.71% votes #Hisui (Tsukihime): 85.71% votes #Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 85.42% votes #Rin Tezuka (Katawa Shoujo): 85.19% votes #Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano): 85.00% votes #Simon (TTGL): 84.62% votes #Eikichi Onizuka (GTO): 84.61% votes #Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara): 84.21% votes #Adam Blade (Needless): 84.21% votes #Beatrice the Golden Witch (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.93% votes #Yukari Yakumo (Touhou): 83.87% votes #Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes #Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki): 83.33% votes #Tohno Akiha (Tsukihime): 82.93% votes #Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 82.69% votes #Matsuda (Death Note): 82.00% votes #Saber (Fate/Stay Night): 81.97% votes #Mio Akiyama (K-ON!): 81.82% votes #Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!): 81.63% votes #Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo): 81.48% votes #Tsuruya (Haruhi): 81.36% votes #C.C. (Code Geass): 81.08% votes #Vita (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 80.49% votes #Yuki Nagato (Haruhi): 79.66% votes #Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime): 78.95% votes #Kamina (TTGL): 79.69% votes #Yin (Darker Than Black): 79.49% votes #Azusa Nakano (K-ON!): 79.07% votes #Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima): 78.43% votes #Youmu Konpaku (Touhou): 78.13% votes #Shana (Shakugan no Shana): 77.78% votes #Yue Ayase (Negima): 76.92% votes #Sousuke Aizen (Bleach): 76.27% votes #Mana Tatsumiya (Negima!): 76.19% votes #Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh): 76.00% votes #Maya the Cat (Azumanga Daioh): 76.00% votes #Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 75.00% votes #Takumi (Chaos;Head): 75.00% votes #Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku): 73.91% votes #Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless): 73.68% votes #Saten (Needless): 73.68% votes #Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!): 73.47% votes #Makoto Sawatari (Kanon): 72.73% votes #Miyo Takano (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 72.73% votes #Shiori Misaka (Kanon): 72.73% votes #Akise Aru (Mirai Nikki): 72.73% votes #Nia (TTGL): 71.93% votes #Light Yagami (Death Note): 70.97% votes #Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!): 69.57% votes #Chi (Chi's Sweet Home): 68.75% votes #Ui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 68.42% votes #Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes #Neji Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes #Charles zi Britannia (Code Geass: 67.80% votes #Starrk (Bleach): 67.24% votes #Itachi Uchiha(Naruto): 66.67% votes #Taiga Aisaka (Toradora): 66.00% votes #Asuka Langley (NGE): 65.22% votes #Wolverine (Marvel Manga): 65.00% votes #Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 64.86% votes #Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Shugo Chara): 64.71% votes #Satoko Houjou (Higurashi): 64.29% votes #Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 63.18% votes #Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes #Yoko (TTGL): 62.71% votes #Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass): 58.93% votes #Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 58.93% votes #Sh!zune Hakamichi (Katawa Shoujo): 58.82% votes #Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad): 58.70% votes #Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach): 58.33% votes #Cruz (Needless): 57.89% votes #Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière (ZnT): 56.76% votes #Anastasia "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova (Negima!): 54.76% votes #Miyuki (Lucky Star): 54.17% votes #Shinji Ikari (NGE): 53.33% votes #Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes #The Hulk (Marvel Manga): 50.00% votes #Natsuru (Kampfer): 50.00% votes #Minori Kushieda (Toradora): 48.94% votes #Rolo (Code Geass): 48.72% votes #Satoshi Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 48.28% votes #Lio Shirazumi (Kara no Kyoukai): 47.06% votes #Ciel (Tsukihime): 46.34% votes #Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass): 43.24% votes #Misa Amane (Death Note): 41.18% votes #Sekai Saionji (School Days): 34.62% votes #Matou Sakura (Fate/Stay Night): 28.57% votes #Rossiu (TTGL): 20.51% votes #Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes #Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes #Kamado Ue(sh)ita (Mirai Nikki): 16.67% votes By Day *Day 1: Orihime Inoue (Bleach): 52.5% votes *Day 2: Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho): 98.18% votes *Day 3: Haruhi Suzumiya: 62.92% votes *Day 4: Satou Tatsuhiro (Welcome to the NHK): 97.62% votes *Day 5: Itachi Uchiha (Naruto): 66.67% votes *Day 6: Satsuki "Sacchin" Yumizuka (Tsukihime): 88.89% votes *Day 7: Shinji Matou (Fate/Stay Night): 19.51% votes *Day 8: Claire Stanfield (Baccano): 89.13% votes *Day 9: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 20% votes *Day 10: Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club): 83.64% votes *Day 11: Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass): 92.11% votes *Day 12: Vash the Stampede (Trigun): 89.80% votes *Day 13: Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach): 58.33% votes *Day 14: Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!): 90.57% votes *Day 15: Chisame "Chiu" Hasegawa (Negima): 87.72% votes *Day 16: Nanoha Takamichi (Nanoha): 90.16% votes || Fate Testarossa Harlaown (Nanoha): 96.67% votes *Day 17: Yue Ayase (Negima): 76.92% votes || Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima): 78.43% votes *Day 18: Adam Blade (Needless): 84.21% votes || Eve Neuschwanstein (Needless): 73.68% votes *Day 19: Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 82.69% votes || Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi): 75.00% votes *Day 20: Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 87.80% votes || Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star): 90.00% votes *Day 21: Yukari Takeba (Persona 3): 58.93% votes || Aigis (Persona 3): 87.27% votes *Day 22: Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 95.56% votes || Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh): 90.91% votes *Day 23: Rin Tezuka (Katawa Shoujo): 85.19% votes || Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo): 81.48% votes *Day 24: Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!): 81.63% votes || Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!): 73.47% votes *Day 25: Makoto Sawatari (Kanon): 72.73% votes || Shiori Misaka (Kanon): 72.73% votes *Day 26: Light Yagami (Death Note): 70.97% votes || L (Death Note): 90.48% votes *Day 27: Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 86.21% votes || Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass): 58.93% votes *Day 28: Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes || Beatrice the Golden Witch (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.93% votes *Day 29: Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime): 89.19% votes || Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime): 78.95% votes *Day 30: Jacuzzi Splot (Baccano): 85.00% votes || Nice Holystone (Baccano): 90.00% votes *Day 31: Matou Sakura (Fate/Stay Night): 28.57% votes || Archer (Fate/Stay Night): 91.07% votes *Day 32: Wolverine (Marvel Manga): 65.00% votes || The Hulk (Marvel Manga): 50.00% votes *Day 33: Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara): 84.21% votes || Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Shugo Chara): 64.71% votes *Day 34: Charles zi Britannia (Code Geass: 67.80% votes || Rolo (Code Geass): 48.72% votes *Day 35: Rika Furude (Higurashi): 89.47% votes || Satoko Houjou (Higurashi): 64.29% votes *Day 36: Takumi (Chaos;Head): 75.00% votes || Natsuru (Kampfer): 50.00% votes *Day 37: Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes || Neji Hyuuga (Naruto): 68.09% votes *Day 38: Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 93.62% votes || Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 91.49% votes *Day 39: Hei (Darker Than Black): 87.50% votes || Yin (Darker Than Black): 79.49% votes *Day 40: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes || Alphones Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist): 89.29% votes *Day 41: Tsuruya (Haruhi): 81.36% votes || Yuki Nagato (Haruhi): 79.66% votes *Day 42: Kamina (TTGL): 79.69% votes || Simon (TTGL): 84.62% votes *Day 43: Saber (Fate/Stay Night): 81.97% votes || Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night): 90.48% votes *Day 44: Alucard (Hellsing): 92.86% votes || Brandon Heat (Gungrave): 90.48% votes *Day 45: Youhei Sunohara (Clannad): 93.48% votes || Fuuko Ibuki (Clannad): 58.70% votes *Day 46: Asuka Langley (NGE): 65.22% votes || Shinji Ikari (NGE): 53.33% votes *Day 47: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 85.42% votes || Roronoa Zoro (One Piece): 95.83% votes *Day 48: Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken): 88.24% votes || Sekai Saionji (School Days): 34.62% votes *Day 49: Tohno Akiha (Tsukihime): 82.93% votes || Ciel (Tsukihime): 46.34% votes *Day 50: Most Liked: Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) || Least Liked: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Day 51: Sousuke Aizen (Bleach): 76.27% votes || Starrk (Bleach): 67.24% votes *Day 52: Taiga Aisaka (Toradora): 66.00% votes || Minori Kushieda (Toradora): 48.94% votes *Day 53: Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh): 76.00% votes || Maya the Cat (Azumanga Daioh): 76.00% votes *Day 54: Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai): 94.74% votes || Lio Shirazumi (Kara no Kyoukai): 47.06% votes *Day 55: Miyo Takano (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 72.73% votes || Satoshi Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 48.28% votes *Day 56: Ladd Russo (Baccano!): 92.50% votes || Graham Specter (Baccano!): 88.89% votes *Day 57: Misa Amane (Death Note): 41.18% votes || Matsuda (Death Note): 82.00% votes *Day 58: Miyuki (Lucky Star): 54.17% votes || Hiyori (Lucky Star): 92.00% votes *Day 59: Konoka Konoe (Mahou Sensei Negima!): 85.71% votes || Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima!): 88.57% votes *Day 60: Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière (ZnT): 56.76% votes || Holo (Spice and Wolf): 97.56% votes *Day 61: Vita (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 80.49% votes || Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 64.86% votes *Day 62: Chi (Chi's Sweet Home): 68.75% votes || The Dog (Elfen Lied): 87.50% votes *Day 63: Mio Akiyama (K-ON!): 81.82% votes || Azusa Nakano (K-ON!): 79.07% votes *Day 64: Akari Mizunashi (Aria): 91.67% votes || Ai (Aria): 88.24% votes *Day 65: Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 63.18% votes || Ui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 68.42% votes *Day 66: Isaac Dian (Baccano): 92.19% votes || Miria Harvent (Baccano): 90.63% votes *Day 67: Youmu Konpaku (Touhou): 78.13% votes || Yukari Yakumo (Touhou): 83.87% votes *Day 68: Negi Springfield (Negima!): 87.04% votes || Jack Rakan (Negima!): 90.57% votes *Day 69: Nougami Neuro (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro): 95.00% votes || Yako Katsuragi (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro): 95.00% votes *Day 70: Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!): 90.00% votes || Kurz Weber (Full Metal Panic!): 90.00% votes *Day 71: C.C. (Code Geass): 81.08% votes || Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass): 43.24% votes *Day 72: Yoko (TTGL): 62.71% votes || Nia (TTGL): 71.93% votes *Day 73: Negima female cast! **Sayo Aisaka (Negima!): 90.91% votes **Ku Fei (Negima!): 95.45% votes **Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!): 69.57% votes **Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima!): 91.30% votes **Kaede Nagase (Negima!): 91.30% votes **Mana Tatsumiya (Negima!): 76.19% votes **Chachamaru Karakuri (Negima!): 91.30% votes **Anastasia "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova (Negima!): 54.76% votes *Day 74: Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo): 100% votes || Sh!zune Hakamichi (Katawa Shoujo): 58.82% votes *Day 75: Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki): 83.33% votes || Kamado Ue(sh)ita (Mirai Nikki): 16.67% votes *Day 76: Cruz (Needless): 57.89% votes || Saten (Needless): 73.68% votes *Day 77: Kohaku (Tsukihime): 89.28% votes || Hisui (Tsukihime): 85.71% votes *Day 78: Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 89.28% votes || Shinichi Akiyama (Liar Game): 100% Votes *Day 79: Jun Watarase (Happiness!): 88.89% Votes || Kizuna Aikawa (Prunus Girl): 87.50% Votes *Day 80: Rossiu (TTGL): 20.51% votes || Eikichi Onizuka (GTO): 84.61% votes *Day 81: Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku): 73.91% votes || Shana (Shakugan no Shana): 77.78% votes *Day 82: Freddie (Cromartie High School): 87.50% votes || Akise Aru (Mirai Nikki): 72.73% votes Nominations *Dio Brando (JJBA) *Re-l Mayer (Ergo Proxy) *Baron Ashura (Shin Mazinger Z) *Jushin Liger (Jushin Liger) *Shana (Shakugan no Shana) *Black Star (Soul Eater) *Jotaro Kujo (JJBA) *Hiei (YYH) *Arumi Asahina (Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi) *Kurama (YYH) *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Tetsuo (Akira) *Godzilla (Godzilla Manga) *Starscream (Transformers) *Dr. Kenzo Tenma (Monster) *Shizuka (Queen's Blade) *Wriggle Nightbug (Touhou) *Alexander (Reign the Conqueror) *Sakuya Aizawa (Hayate no Gotoku) *Sanae Furukawa (Clannad) *Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) *Rem (Death Note) *Yusuke (YYH) *Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Flay Allster (Gundam SEED) *Nana (Elfen Lied) *Kino (Kino's Journey) *Kyoji Mujo (Scryed) *Mr Tokai (Sanctuary) *Super Milk Chan (Super Milk Chan) *Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro) *Iron Man (Marvel Manga) *Oscar Francois de Jarjayes (Rose of Versailles) *Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) *Ennis (Baccano) *Firo (Baccano) *Szilard Quates (Baccano) *Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) *Haku (Naruto) *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Kyosuke Irie(Higurashi) *Jirou Tomitake(Higurashi) *Kuraudo Oishi(Higurashi) *Kobato Hanato (Kobato) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Kotaro Inugami(Negima) *Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00) *Guts(berserk) *Id(Xenogears) *Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) *Shiina "Misha" Mikado (Katawa Shoujo) *Emi Ibarazaki (Katawa Shoujo) *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach) *Yosuke Hanamura(Persona 4) *Cruz Schild (Needless) *Setsuna (Needless) *Mio (Needless) *Kuchinashi (Needless) *Saten (Needless) *Disk (Needless) *Teruyama (Needless) *Sayuri Kurata (Kanon) *Shannon (Umineko) *Kate (Sketchbook ~full color'S~) *Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) *Cosmo (Sonic X) *Gemini Saga + Gemini Kanon (Saint Seiya) *Tenzen (Basilisk) *Akio Furukawa (Clannad) *Rossiu (TTGL) *Kowai Yotsuba (Yotsuba&!) *Sawako Kuronuma (Kimi ni Todoke) *Shouta Kazehaya (Kimi ni Todoke) *Yurie Hitotsubashi (Kamichu!) *Matsuri Saegusa (Kamichu!) *Anzu (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Hiiragi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Koume (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) *Sanji (ONe Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Jin (Samurai Champloo) *Mugen (Samurai Champloo) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Gyro Zeppeli(JJBA) *Hakufu Sonsaku (Ikki Tousen) *Koukin Shuyu (Ikki Tousen) *Ryomou shimei (Ikki Tousen) *Kakouton Genjou (Ikki Tousen) *Rypfu housen (Ikki Tousen) *Sousou Moutoku (Ikki Tousen) *ukitsu (Ikki Tousen) *Kanu unchou (Ikki Tousen) *Freddie (Cromartie High School) *Gorilla (Cromartie High School) *Hayashida (Cromartie High School) *Kamiyama (Cromartie High School) *Mechazawa (Cromartie High School) *Hokuto (Cromartie High School) *Hokuto's Lackey/henchman (Cromartie High School) *Masked Takenouchi (Cromartie High School) *Takenouchi (Cromartie High School) *Maeda (Cromartie High School) *Maeda's Mom (Cromartie High School) *Fujimoto (Cromartie High School) *Yamaguchi (Cromartie High School) *Meg (Burst Angel) *Eva Heinemann (Monster) *Johan Liebert (Monster) *Nina Liebert (Monster) *Akise Aru (Mirai Nikki) *Minene Uryuu (Mirai Nikki) *Dung Beetle (Bokurano) *Pico (Boku no Pico) *Coco (Pico x CoCo x Chico) *Chico (Pico to Chico) *Nao Kanzaki (Liar Game) *Shinichi Akiyama (Liar Game) *Yuuji Fukunaga (Liar Game) *Itoshiki Nozomu (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Kafuka Fuura (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Kitsu Chiri (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Kaere Kimura (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Kaede Kimura (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Matoi Tsunetsuki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Harumi Fujiyoshi (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Mayo Mitama (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Taro Maria Sekiutsu (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Kagero Usui (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Ai Kaga (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Meru Otonashi (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Kiri Komori (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Franky (One Piece) *Brook (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Miss Goldenweek (One Piece) *Perona (One Piece) *Trafalgar Law (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Kenzo Tenma (Monster) *Eva Heinemann (Monster) *Johan Liebert (Monster) *Nina Liebert (Monster) *Roberto (Monster) *Grimmer (Monster) *Runge (Monster) *Birdy Cephon Altera (Tetsuwan Birdy) *Nataru Shinmyou (Tetsuwan Birdy Decode 02) *Chao (Negima!) Special Events 50th Topic Anniversary: Who Do You Like Most? Bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=356616 50th Topic Anniversary: Who Do You Like Least? Bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=356617 Bonus Days Day 1: OT-Kun (Board): 84.38% votes || OT-Kun (Character): 22.58% votes Category:Poll Topics